Flippr Wiki:Requests for Content Moderator/MechaBolt
Although I am fairly new to Fandom I feel that I am getting the hang of Wikitext and have already made some more advanced edits and have created new pages. This wiki is fairly new and not many people are on it so if I was a Content Mod I can help the current team with Patrolling and my edits will be auto patrolled too so it will save some of your time patrolling when you need to be doing other things. This will end up improving the wiki as you can focus on making the wiki better with new pages and the other, more advanced stuff, and I can focus on rollbacks and patrolling, as well as making edits. MechaBolt (talk) 13:01, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Support/Oppose/Neutral/Comments __NOWYSIWYG__ Please preface your posts with one of the following templates: , , , , , or another appropriate comment template. Please also ensure you sign your post with ~~~~ * How do you plan to use the additional tools given to Content Moderators (listed here), such a deleting and protecting pages and moving files? — Spydar007 (Talk) 14:21, April 8, 2018 (UTC) **I would use it to delete unnecessary links and I would move pages to be under the correct link. Also, some pages may need to be protected to stop vandalism but not all of them would need to be because then no one will be able to edit anything so I would only protect pages that need to be protected. -- MechaBolt (talk) 14:50, April 8, 2018 (UTC) *** How would you go about determining whether a page needs protection or not? — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:53, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ****It would depend on how important the page is. If it is a major page then it needs protecting, if it isn't then it doesn't. -- MechaBolt (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2018 (UTC) * Autopatrol isn't really a big deal, it's simple enough to click through edits to patrol, and I personally like to review the edits of other editors, regardless of position or status. I guess it all helps though . Rollback (in cases of vandalism only, see WP:RBK) and the ability to (un)delete pages are the most useful tools given to Content Moderators. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:53, April 8, 2018 (UTC) * MechaBolt is a relatively new editor and I would like to see some more edits from them before they are granted rights such as Content Moderator. However, I will change my vote nearer to the closure of the request (2 weeks from opening) if I feel that they have made progress and I change my mind. — Spydar007 (Talk) 08:55, April 10, 2018 (UTC) * I have been impressed by the number of edits MechaBolt has made in such as short time and how quickly they have become familiar with the wiki. I think they would be an excellent Content Moderator. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:02, April 15, 2018 (UTC) * I am really impressed by how many edits you have already, before Flippr 2018's launch. I agree that he should be a Content Moderator. — AngryCP (Talk) ---- Bureaucrats’ closing notes and conclusions * A clear consensus for MechaBolt to be a Content Moderator! Congratulations! Please read the messages I will be placing on your talk page to ensure you fully understand your new rights. — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:46, April 22, 2018 (UTC)